How to Keep Warm
by FAKE16
Summary: This is an outsider story, Dally and Pony are left alone in the Curtis house when the power goes out. Yes this is Yaoi and yes it is very smutty and lemony. Please don't click on the story to leave a flame. Plus it is not a traditional "story" format.
1. Chapter 1

How To Keep Warm in A winter storm

Chapter 1: Ponyboy-T/U and Dally-M/S

_M here this is a new multi-chapter fan fiction that we are writing it will go on as long as we have ideas and paper to write on. _

_T here just a little warning fro all you lovelies. Warning__ slight bondage and if you don't like yaoi I really hope you didn't click this story._

_Okay both of us are required to say this, we do not own these characters. and make no profit from this._

Pony- *hears door open and yells out* don't slam the door!

Dally- *slams the door again* yeah yeah!

Pony- *walks into the living room and smiles a bit* Hey Dally *sees that dally is covered in snow* Did you make a snow devil?

Dally- Hey *smiles and chuckles* N it is snowing and blowing like crazy!

Pony- Really? *lifts eyebrow and walks to the front window moving aside the curtain and looking outside* WOW! How much do ya wanna bet the power will goes out?

Dally- Ten bucks says it goes out in the next hour. *Smirks and bends down into Pony's face* Beat that.

Pony- Okay. If the power is out in 25 min. you can tie my wrists to the headboard of my bed and do almost anything you want *Kisses Dally lightly and heads to the kitchen* Want some pie?

Dally- *Follows Pony into the kitchen* Deal! and yes i would like pie *walks up behind Pony and wraps his arms around his waist*

Pony- *laughs a bit and leans into dally dishing up the pie* Horny aren't you?

Dally- Deffinetly *Pulls pony against him and puts his head on his shoulder* But i would also like that pie too. And we have 20 minutes till I get to tie you to the headboard.

Pony- If the power goes out * hold up a plate with pie and a fork on it* Take it to the table I gotta grab the whipped cream

Dally- Yes, but *leans down to whisper in pony's ear* I might just do that anyway. *nips pony's neck* Can we have pie now?

Pony- *shivers a bit* Ye.. Yeah *goes to the fridge and gets the whipped cream, grabs his plate and sits at the table putting the whipped cream on his pie and looks at Dally* Are you going to sit down or stand there all day?

Dally- *moves over to the table and sits down* Yeah *looks at the clock* 15 minutes till I get you. *Smiles and takes a bite of pie and hears the phone ring, muffled around the pie* Dammit! *Gets up and swallow walks over the phone and answers it with a yelled* WHAT!?

Pony- *looks at him with raised eyebrows a bite of pie halfway to his mouth* really Dally?

Dally- *looks at pony* what? they interrupted my pie! * Gives an indignant look and turns back to the phone listening intently*

Pony-*laughs* Dally it's just pie, I swear you can be so wired sometimes *goes back to eating his pie*

Dally- Okay we will *hang's up the phone* Yes i do like pie. That was Soda and Steve *sits down and pulls his pie close* They are stuck in the storm and won't be able to get home *takes a bite of pie*

Pony- *Shrugs* That sucks but at least that means there is less of a chance of us getting caught in the act if the power does go out in the next.. *looks at clock* ten minutes.

Dally- Very true *smirks and moves his chair closer to pony's* Yeah i get to play with you more * moves head to pony's neck and starts to bite, lick and suck leaving a hickey* You taste better than pie *licks all the way up pony's neck*

Pony- Moans quietly getting up and putting his plate and fork in the sink* More pie?

Dally- No *starts to go over to pony but it suddenly goes black and he can't see where he is going, and chuckles evilly*I believe that was 25 minutes * starts to feel around for pony, finding him* Now i get to tie you to your headboard and have my way with you *moves hand down to pony's cock*

Pony- *squirm's a bit* you sound like the villan in a bad cartoon

Dally- I will take that as a complement *Reaches down and lifts pony up and throws him over his shoulder* Now come my damsel in distress we are going to bed *starts to head to pony's room*

Pony- *starts laughing* I don't have a choice in the matter now do I?

Dally- No *walks into pony's room, throwing him down onto the bed* that is i am the evil villain and you are my captive *crawls up pony's body*

Pony- Captive? *shrugs and wraps his arms around dally's neck* As long as you don't call me damsel, you know damn well by now I'm not a girl.

Dally- Yes, i do know that. *pulls pony's shirt off. Moves hand down to pony's cock* I would actually like to see *leans down to pony's ear* and mite taste it. *licks lips and smiles seductively*

Pony- *moans and grinds against dally's hand* like i said in the bet anything you want to do.

Dally- Good *strips pony of his pants and grabs his cock* Hod still *lets go of pony and reaches under the bed and pulls some rope out* put your hands up on the head board.

Pony- *Dose as he was told* when did that get under the bed? I know i didn't put it there.

Dally- You didn't i did Ties pony's wrist to the headboard* for emergency *leans over and pulls out a little black box with no lid*

Pony-*looks at the box then at Dally* emergency? really? what kind of emergency require rope?

Dally- sexy ones *pulls a bottle of lube out* Mabye some other time you will get to see the rest of whats in here *puts the box back* Don't ever peek at it!

Pony- *looks at Dally "innocently"* why? what will you do?

Dally- * lifts pony's legs up* i would have to punish you severely * lightly slaps pony's ass* so are you going to disobey me?

Pony- *squirm's* i might just do it for the fun of it * smiles seductively* i don't think the punishment would be that bad.

Dally- You wouldn't be able to walk for a week and soda would figure out we are dating *starts to hit his ass harder til it turns red* red is a nice color on you.

Pony- *moans a bit* i'm surprised he doesn't know already, you always start stuff in the strangest places.

Dally- Yeah * smiles a bit* but you always go along. *Puts pony's legs down* now for the fun. *scout's back and lays down so his head is next to pony's cock*

Pony- *blushes* note to self stop going places alone. but what do you bet one of the gang already knows?

Dally- Oh, *looks up at pony through eyelashes* I know one of them already knows *looks back back down to ponys cock and lick up from base to tip* mmmm... you taste so good pony!

Pony- *moans and wipers* Its not Darry is it?

Dally- *looks up at pony* yeah but dont worry he wont tell soda *puts head back down and engulfs pony's cock*

Pony-*wimper/moans and squirm's* T...Tease *pouts* Please Dallas tell me who knows that way i know who i can do stuff to you around.

Dally- *pulls off* No, now suck. *offers three fingers to pony's mouth and takes pony into his mouth again*

Pony- *moans and takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking, licking,and nipping them getting them as slick as he he can*

Dally- *pulls off pony and pulls his fingers out* that's enough. Time to get you ready.

Pony- *looks at Dally* whatever you say, the bet was you do what you want to me while I'm tied to the headboard.

Dally- I know that *smirks and shoves two of the three fingers into pony*

Pony- *Jumps and yelp's a bit at the sudden action* ow

Dally- Yep! *thrusts his fingers in and out and then pulls out, gets off of the bed and takes pants and shirt off then climbs back onto the bed.*

Pony- *moans and grinds his hips against Dallys*

Dally- *lines up with pony's hole* hold on this may hurt.

Pony- *laughs a bit trying to relax * may? *looks at dally skeptically*

Dally- *thrusts in hard and fast* Yeah sorry i meant this will hurt *starts to thrust hard and fast*

Pony- A-AH! *hands clinch into fists leaving marks on his hands* D-Dally!

Dally- God pony you are so tight! *thrusts in hard and fast breaking rhythm* You are going to make me cum to fast!

Pony- *moans* K-Keep up what your d-doing and s-so will I *starts to grind against dally meeting his thrusts*

Dally- No, you will cum first *Thrusts and reaches down and grabs pony cock and starts to pull on it* Cum for me pony!

Pony- AH! *cum's after dally says this shaking a bit* Dallas!

Dally- * moans and thrusts hard one last time and cum hard into pony and collapses on him*

Pony- *smiles and nuzzles dallys neck* Dally? My wrists?

Dally- *Looks up* fine but only because I want to sleep *reaches up and unties pony's wrists*

Pony- *Brings him arms down rubbing his wrists* thanks Dally * cuddle's close to dally laying his head on dally's chest*

Dally-No thank you. Not now go to sleep *pulls Pony close to his chest and starts to fall asleep*

_M and T-Please RR, meaning click the little button below so that we can here from you. More chapters o come soon.  
_

THE END


	2. Steve and Soda

How To Keep Warm in A winter storm

Chapter 2: Sodapop-M/S and Steve-T/U

M-Almost forgot this, be careful this is very lemony and some langue.

Soda- *hangs up phone and looks at Steve* That was Dally he says that they will be fine, so it is just me and you till this is over.

Steve *looks up at soda and smiles wickedly* Wonder what dally is going to do stuck with pony for so long.

Soda- I don't know what they will do *pulls Steve close to his chest* but I know what we can do*smirks and leans down*

Steve- Oh really? *wraps his arms around Soda's waist pulling him in for a long and breathless kiss* cause I've got a few ideas two.

Soda- well in that case I think we should get started *pulls Steve int a breathless kiss*

Steve- Yes yes we should *sit down and pulls soda into his lap, and kisses him lightly* not the easiest place we've done it but this will be interesting *smiles lustful and nibbles sodas neck* Don't you think?

Soda- Oh yes very interesting. *pulls Steve up back up and kisses him hard and then starts to trail bites and kisses down Steve's neck.*

Steve- *moans a bit and grabs sodas shirt lifting it up* Arms up now *Tugs shirt up*

Soda- *lifts arms up and then reaches down to pull Steve's shirt off* You are the Uke and I the Seme I give the orders now pants off.

Steve- *leans forward and nips sodas ear and whispers* whatever you say boss *takes pants and boxers off* anything else you want me to do?

Soda- Yes *moves hands down to pants and unbutton's his pants then slid's them down his legs* get on your knees and suck.

Steve- Yes, Mr. Curtis *gets on his hands and knees licks sodas cock then takes it into his mouth grazing his teeth and sucking*

Soda- Mmmmm... That feels good! *moves hands down to Steve's hair and grips it hard*

Steve- *looks up at soda smiling and hums to let soda know he heard him, moving his head back and forth sucking at the same time*

Soda- *pets Steve's hair* that's a good boy keep sucking my cock you slut*

Steve- *nods a bit and sucks harder grazing his teeth in places and licking*

Soda- *pulls Steve's hair pulling him from him* Turn around I'm going to pound your ass! *steps out of pants*

Steve- Whatever you say Mr. Curtis *turns around and reaches his hands up to grip the counter for leverage and looks at soda over his shoulder* This good?

Soda- *smiles evilly* Perfect, hang on tight *lines up with Steve's hole and slams in hard and starts moving right away* God you're so tight!

Steve- *moans/yelp* of C-Course I'm ti-tight we haven't had and ti-time alone in w-weeks

Soda- *slams in and out* you think I don't know that *slams harder with each word* You have been teasing me the whole time!

Steve- *moans and gasps* T-Teasing is h-half the fun s-soda. *whimper and starts to rock in time a bit with sodas thrusts*

Soda- For you maybe *grabs Steve's hips and holds them still* But this is all the fun for me.

Steve- * whimper's* S-Soda! you know and I k-know you like it when i tease you for e-example Halloween this year.

Soda- Yes *thrusts hard* but only when i get to take you over and over right after! *thrusts hard and reaches around to Steve's cock and starts to stroke*

Steve- AH! S-Soda! *hands clench and unclench the counter and whimper's*

Soda- What *strokes faster and harder*

Steve- *moans/whimper's* M-More, Please! *try's to rock his hips with sodas thrusts*

Soda- *thrusts turn irregular* cum for me, cum Steve! *pulls Steve hard and squeeze and flicks his thumb over the tip* Cum Steve!

Steve- *cum's due to all the things happening to him*

Soda- That's a good boy *thrusts several cum nice and hard in Steve's ass*

Steve- *lets go of the counter and collapses onto the floor soda on top of him* that was fun *smiles and try's to move* ow

Soda- God you feel good don't move *pulls off of Steve and lay's on his back and reaching over pulls Steve off the ground and onto his chest*

Steve- *cuddle's into sodas chest* I'm defiantly going to have trouble walking later

Soda- Good maybe you will stop teasing me so much! *pulls him Steve up and kisses him hard* I love you Steve!

Steve- Love you too soda *wraps his arms around sodas neck and pulls soda in for another kiss*

Soda-You keep kissing me like that and we will have to have a round two

Steve- *laughs a bit* later defiantly! *yawns* But right now i'm tired night *cuddles up to soda*

Soda- Yes, later *kisses Steve's forehead* I wonder how the two at the house are doing. I hope they are keeping warm *pulls Steve close and closes his eyes*

Steve- *smiles wickedly* i can assure you soda, Dally is defiantly keeping pony warm.

Soda- *Opens eyes and looks down at Steve* what do you mean by that?

Steve- *looks at soda "innocently"* I'm not supposed to tell

Soda- *Rolls on top of Steve holding his hands down* You will tell me or else!

Steve- or else what? *looks at soda expectantly*

Soda- Or else i will Fuck/tickle it out of you *moves head down and bites Steve's neck* Tell me and you can sleep

Steve- *moans* I'm surprised you didn't say punishment game, and Dally would kill me if I said a word

Soda- *grinds against Steve* I can protect you from Dally, Just tell me and they wont know you spilled.

Steve- *lets out a gust of breath* Pony and Dally have been dating for three months and are very active.

Soda- WHAT!? *sits up letting go of Steve and grinding against him in the process* How long have you know?

Steve- * whimpers* Two weeks and the only reason I know is because I walked in on then going at it, Pony didn't see me but Dally saw me and spilled when I asked him, then he threatened me.

Soda- *Lays back down* Well okay. You still should of said something *pulls Steve close* And as long as Dally takes care of him *smiles evilly* Now you have excited me, I need to take care of you *bucks against Steve*

THE END

M-Well that is the story sorry for the delay I have been busy, and lazy.

T-very lazy, I am just messing with you. We do not own the charters even if we want to, please review.


	3. Darry and Two-Bit

How To Keep Warm in A winter storm

Chapter 4:

Darry Curtis-M/S and Two-bit Mathews-T/U

Warning: Slight bondage, misuse of ribbon and sandwiches.

Darry- *Slams phone down* dammit! no one is picking up

***lights flicker and the power goes out***

Two-bit- *looks at the light* maybe soda called when you did

Darry- Yeah maybe, great now I cant call back. Do you have any flashlights or candles?

Two-Bit- Ya, just a sec. *leaves the room and comes back a couple minutes latter carrying two flashlights, one on and holding the other out to Darry*

Darry- *grabs it* well at least i get some alone time with you.

Two-Bit- Of course we get alone time, we've been wrapping presents for twenty minutes, my mom took my sister to see Santa and *goes over to the window looking outside* I don't think we will be getting any visitors in this snow. *looks back at Darry* any ideas about what to do?

Darry-*walks up behind Two-Bit wrapping his arms around Tb's waist* I have a little bit of an idea *kisses two bits neck*

Two-Bit- *moans softly* I do to, but we need to finish wrapping first *wiggles out of Darry's hold walking over to their work area, grabs a bow and sticks it on his head, turning to face Darry* I'm a present! *laughs a bit*

Darry- Yes you are *smirks and growls a bit* now let me unwrap my present *grabs two-bit and pulls him into a kissing him. Moving his hands down to two bits shirt lifting it up breaking the kiss to take it off* leave the bow on.

Two-Bit- Shirt off, Bow on got it, but what about the ribbon? *kisses Darry softly* what color should it be? Hmmm...

Darry- Red. *grabs the red ribbon* pants and boxers off i can put the ribbon on *smirks and cuts a long piece of the ribbon, watching two-bit*

Two-Bit- Okay *mock salutes and takes off his pants and boxers* why red?

Darry- Because I love you *kisses two-bit and reaches down tieing the ribbon around the base of two bits cock so he can't cum* Hands up *cuts another piece of ribbon*

Two-Bit- *moans a bit and raises his arms* you love to torture me don't you?

Darry- Yes, I do *reaches up and ties the ribbon in a bow around two bits wrists* I love the noises you make when I do *Takes a step away* Don't move.

Two-Bit- *whimpers* what are you doing now?

Darry- Getting undressed *starts to take shirt off stopping* unless you don't want me naked, I could start wrapping other presents.

Two-Bit-*groans* no way, you started this that means, both of us naked.

Darry- Okay, Okay. *hold up hands in mock surrender* Don't get your panties in a bunch!

Two-Bit- What are you taking about I'm not wearing underwear.

Darry- Oh, so you don't deny the panties *gets a thoughtful look on his face while taking his pants and boxers off* I would actually like to see that *smirks evilly*

Two-Bit- *smirks* Darry you have some wired kinks dont you?

Darry- Yes I do. *Walks very grabbing two bits waist* And yes I will *Smashes their lips together thrusting his hips against two-bit in the process moaning*

Two-Bit- *moans and whimpers* D-Darry*wraps his arms around Darry's neck breaking the kiss* So what Fun little kink are we exploring this time? *smiles seductively* I'm up for anything at the moment.

Darry- *smirks, pushes two-bit against the wall* Wall sex with you tied up and begging for me to fuck you till the wall breaks *thrusts into two bit and moves his mouth to two-bits neck marking him as his property*

Two-Bit- * whimpers/moans very loudly* T-Technical I'm not T-Tied up, God Darry. *wraps legs around Darry's hips*

Darry- Yeah but you are still going top be begging me to let you cum by the end *thrusts hard and moans* God your tight! *thrusts fast changing angles trying to find that spot*

Two-Bit- *moans loudly* R-Right T-There! H-Harder! *moans a grips Darry's shoulder leaving nail marks*

Darry- *thrusts at that spot* God I am going to cum! *thrusts hard and holds still cumming hard in two bit*

Two-bit- *whimpers* D-Darry, Please!

Darry- Please what? *pulls out and moans* You have to tell me what you want.

Two-bit- *moans and whimpers* Let me cum! or D-Do me again! Just something!

Darry- I choose something else, *starts biting and nipping at tw bits chest moving his way down*

Two-bit- *moans and whimpers* D-Darry,

Darry- *looks up at him now on his knees* Yes two-bit? * licks two bits stomach going lower*

Two-bit- *moans* you're a t-tease

Darry- Yes I am, *moves down taking two-bit into his mouth then pulling off* Keep your hands up do not move them! *takes two-bit back into his mouth moving down t the ribbon then back up and licking the tip. Repeating over again*

Two-bit- *whimpers and puts his hands up above his head, throwing his head back and moaning*

Darry- *pulls off* that's right moan for me! *licks around the base then the tip running his thong up and down* If you want me to fuck you again you better start begging cause at this rate I will cum without you again and just leave you like this *licks the tip looking up at two-bit through his eyelashes*

Two-bit- * whimpers* Please, please, please, Darry , fuck me, do whatever you want! Make it o where i cant walk or sit! please!

Darry- Almost there *licks him from base to tip* Keep talking *takes him all the way into his mouth and down his throat*

Two-bit- *moans very loudly* W-We can do it wherever you want, please! Darry I'll do whatever you say, please!

Darry- That's what I wanted to hear *stands up pulling him close kissing him briefly then pulling away* remember that later*

Two-bit- *whimpers* I will, What do you want me to do first?

Darry- Turns around and bend over for me *smirks kissing him slightly* and make those noises I love oh so much.

Two-bit- *moans lightly and nods turning around and bending down* this good?

Darry- Perfect! *reaches out and grabs two bits hips and pulls him against him shoving into him hard and rough*

Two-bit- *moans loud and bucks* What e-else do you want me to do?

Darry- *pulls out and takes a step away* turn around and give me your hands

Two-bit- *moans at the loss* yes master *turns around and offers his hands to Darry* what now?

Darry- *unties his hands* Now go and make me a sandwich, bitch! *points towards the kitchen*

Two-bit- *moans and walks into the kitchen getting out the ingredients for a sandwich and starts to make it* can I ask why you're having me make you a sandwich now of all times?

Darry- Well you just did *walks in sitting down* because fucking you make me hungry

Two-bit- glad to know *puts the sandwich on a plate and sets it in front of Darry* anything else master?

Darry- Yay, *picks it up taking a bite and swallows!* don't touch yourself and gets on your knees and suck me while i eat * takes another bite*

Two-bit- *moans* yes master *gets on his hands and knees crawling under the table and licks Darry's cock from base to tip then takes it into his mouth, sucking and licking it then takes a breath and takes Darry all the way in hitting the back of his throat and sucking hard*

Darry-*chokes a bit on his sandwich*oh god that is amazing don't stop! *moans and bucks then takes another bite of his sandwich*

Two-bit- *moans and sucks harder licking and scraping his teeth over it, then bobbing his head*

Darry- AAAAHHH! Two-Bit! * puts sandwich down and reaches down grabbing two-bits head and pushing down holding him there for a minute pulling him off letting him breathe then pushing back down *god that feels so good! *pulls him off* Stand up and bend over so I can fuck that wonderful ass of yours.

Two-bit- *moans* yes master *gets out from under the table then bends over it holding the edge* like this?

Darry- yes exactly like that *grabs two bits hips and thrusts in hard and moaning* how are you so tight?

Two-Bit- I don't know *moans* just please move! please master make it to where I cant walk or sit!

Darry- Good you wont be able to leave *thrusts hard and fast*

Two-Bit- *moans this is my house.

Darry- True but you still leave *grabs two bits hips hard and pulls out* turn around and lay on the table and pull your legs up. I want to see you when you cum

Two-Bit- *moans and stands up, turning around and laying back on the table pulling his legs up* good master?

Darry- yes now hold on this is going to be fast and don't cum till i say so *reaches and takes the ribbon off and thrusts in hitting that spot immediately* remember do not cum.

Two-Bit- *moans/whimpers loudly* yes master, don't cum till you say.

Darry- Good *thrusts harder and faster than he ever has reaches down and grabs two bits erection and start to pull on it, to his mouth, as he thrusts still* kiss me

Two-Bit- *moans and nods lifting his head up and kissing Darry and rocking his hips slowly*

Darry- God this feels so good I am going to cum! *pumps two-bit harder wanting him to cum first* cum for me my little pet.

Two-Bit- *moans/yells* Darry! *as he cum's spraying him and Darry*

Darry- *smirks petting two bits head* good boy *Sighs and pulls out of him slowly* thank you for the sandwich it was very good *slaps two bits ass* and so were you my little pet.

Two-Bit- *moans and stands up turning to Darry* no problem *smirks* master *leans forward and kisses Darry lightly* anything else you want while I'm in a giving mood?

Darry- *smiles and pulls Tb's into a deep kiss, then pulls away* yeah cuddling next to my present, asleep *wraps arm around two-bit waist*

Two-Bit- *smiles and wraps arms around Darry's neck* in bed? or the floor? or where?

Darry- *pulls two bit towards the bedroom walking backwards* I think we can make it to the bed *kisses two-bit while still walking to the bed*

Two-Bit- *kisses Darry back* Maybe just maybe *smiles* you mean my room right?

Darry- Yeah your room *leans down and kisses two-bit not wiling to stop till they get to the bed*

Two-Bit- *kisses back happily stumbling a bit* good cause my mom would kill us if we accidentally went into her room.

Darry- *smirks and changes direction* lets test that shall we *smirks tugging on him lowering his hands to grab two bit's ass pulling him along*

Two-Bit- *moans lightly* Crazy Bastard! *grinds against Darry and kisses him lightly* but I will admit I'm wondering what she will do.

Darry- *smirks and grinds into him moaning and squeezing two bits ass tight*

I am to, as long as she doesn't have a gun *looks down at two-bit thoughtfully* She doesn't right?

Two-Bit- *thinks for a moment* I have no idea *grinds harder, laughing lightly* knowing her she'll aim the gun and makes us walk the aisle

Darry- *smirks and pulls two-bit into his moms room* You know I wouldn't mind that it that much *leans down kissing Two bit, sweeping his thong across two bits lips * as long as I can have you in a bed.

Two-bit- *pulls back and looks at Darry seriously* Darry Curtis is that a proposal?

Darry- *smiles and leans down so they are eye to eye* Yes, i believe it was, *smiles and kisses Two-bit briefly* I just wish I had made it more romantic and with a ring *Kisses him again* Do you say yes? *little of a worried look in his eyes*

Two-bit- *smiles and wraps his arms around Darry's neck, kissing him hard then pulls back* How about Hell Yes!

Darry- Perfect! *pulls two-bit down onto the bed* now lets consummate your yes with amazing sex! *grinds up into Two nits hips and kisses him, then flips them over so he is on top in between two-bits legs

Two-bit -*moans and grinds against* Wait! we are actually going to do it in a bed? I thought you were going to give me rug burns this time *Kisses Darry lightly, laughing a bit*

Darry- No *grinds into two bits ass but not pushing in* I would prefer to consummate our engagement in a bed not on the floor *pulls away a bit and thrusts in hard and stops moaning loud and long.*

Two-Bit- *moans loudly and grinds down* God Darry! Move! Please!

Darry- *smiles* as you wish *pulls out and thrusts back in hard and fast almost brutally*How is that my love? *continues thrusting*

Two-bit- *moans loudly and arches his back, Head hitting the pillow* A-Amazing! F-Faster please!

Darry- *mans and slams in and out trying to make two bit beg and moan* beg and moan for new my little pet. Beg and moan. *bends down and takes a nipple into his mouth and nibbles on it a bit, licking it as well.*

Two-bit- *moans wildly rocking his hips* please, please, please! master, please! *pulls Darry into a breathless kiss* Please master!

Darry- *smiles thrusting hard then holding still* you are a good boy, would you like to cum? *reaches down and lightly grabs two-bit, pulling just a little bit*

Two-Bit- *moans and whimpers* Yes! Please, please master! let me cum, ill do whatever you want, just please! Move or touch me! please!

Darry- *pulls all the way out* that's a good boy , now cum! *says while thrusting back in and moving his hand*

Two-Bit- *moans/yells* Darry! *and cum's all over his and Darry's chest's*

Darry- *moans and thrusts one last time holding still cumming deep in two-bit with a shout, falling onto him* I love you *smiles and kisses two bits neck*

Two-bit- *smiles* love you too, umm Darry?

Darry-Yeah love? *smiles down at two-bit kissing his forehead briefly*

Two-bit- *looks around nervously* how are going to tell the gang?

Darry-*furrows his eyebrows and pauses for a second to think* well I guess we could just come out and tell them and let them deal with it, or we could wait till soda and Steve tell everyone which i expect to happen soon *leans down kissing two-bit then pulls him tight against his chest* either way it's up to you.

Two-Bit- *cuddle's into Darry's chest and thinks for a second* Lets just tell them, I really want to see what they do. And what makes you think soda and Steve are going to come out soon?

Darry- *looks thoughtful* Well I guess you could call it a brother instinct or not but I just have a feeling that they will kiss two-bits forehead* Lets get some sleep we will want to have energy when we tell everyone.

Two-bit- *laughs a bit* and when my mom come to find us in her bed after sex and sees the mess we made *laughs more*

Darry- *chuckles darkly* well we better put your pants back on so we can make a quick get away

Two-bit- *laughs* make that p.j. bottoms and we tell her we're engaged and she will be so happy she'll forgive us and start planing the wedding

Darry- Well in that case we better get those bottoms so she doesn't see anything that she doesn't want to *chuckles and sits up letting go of two-bit* I'll be right back with the P.j.'s *walks out of the room*

Two-Bit- *calls out* Okay *reaches down and pulls the covers up trying to get warm, and smiling* Hey Darry? I've got one or two more questions.

Darry-*sighs exasperatedly walking into the room with pants on and another pair in his hands* Yes what are they?

Two-bit- *smiles and pulls the covers down for Darry to get in* whose last name is being taken? or are we putting it together like Mathew-Curtis or Curtis-Mathew? And get in the bed please I'm to cold without you.

Darry- First put your pants on *tosses the other bottoms then sits on the side of the bed*

Two-Bit- Okay *pushes the blankets off him and grabs the pants putting them on* now will you get in bed?

Darry- Yes *crawls into the bed and pulls two-bit close cuddling him* okay on the subject of names I don't care either way as long as people know that you belong to me *smiles and kisses two-bit*

Two-Bit- *smiles* Curtis-mathews it is then, that way its obvious im yours, and yours only. Love you Darry

Darry- I like the sound of that *kisses two-bit deeply* we better hurry up and sleep or else or else we will be headed towards a round three.

Two-bit- *laughs a bit* round three later, i'm way to tired Darry *yawns and cuddle's into Darry's chest*

Darry- well then lets sleep *yawns and lays down pulling two-bit to his chest* Night two-bit *kisses his forehead lightly and closes his eyes* love you

Two-Bit- *yawns and smiles and drifts off mumbling* love you too Darry see you when mom freaks out and wakes us up

Darry- *drifts off to sleep holding two-bit against him smiling*

M-Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoy it there are going to be a few more chapters.

T-Please review, it would be awesome, we don't own the characters and make no money off of this.

M/T-Happy Valentines day.

THE END


End file.
